


Forgotten Rule

by eatmedemon



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Devotion, Hypnosis, M/M, Naga!anti, Naga!anti/Chase, Objectification, anti just treats Chase as his property, antiaverage - Freeform, eventually Puppet!Chase, non/con but like. not in a sexual way?, the objectification has no degradation involved tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmedemon/pseuds/eatmedemon
Summary: Chase wakes up in the middle of the woods with little idea of why he's there. Ignoring the feeling of being watched, he takes his time to understand the situation.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Chase Brody, Chase Brody/Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin, antiaverage
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Forgotten Rule

**Author's Note:**

> — hello! this is my first ever fic posted here so im lowkey nervous about it aksjkajs; im very proud of the outcome tho, bless writing with Comic Sans  
— this idea was brainstormed by me & angie/@internet.garbs on ig over a fanart by @nr.13.11.hello also on ig! link on end notes <3  
— hm i love antiaverage. period. also im dedicating this fic to angie bc 1) she already read it and 2) this concept wouldn't have seen the light of day if it wasnt for her

His eyes slowly opened to the view of the forest around him, gradually becoming massive and dense to the direction he was facing. He didn’t remember how he got there but something in his gut was bothering him. Something wasn’t right. Foolishly ignoring such feeling, Chase took his time getting up and cleaning off the leaves and dirt on his body, taking a look around.

The memorial was a few meters away. That’s why he was there.

Cautiously making his way back to the sacred, private place he called his own he felt the air change, like if someone suddenly sprayed a very strong, sweet perfume just next to him. He coughed but it felt like he was choking on thin air – like there was no such thing there. His mind got overwhelmed all of a sudden, a strange and eerie feeling of déjà-vu that wasn’t meant to be pleasant.

Coming to think of it, how the hell he fell that far from the memorial in the first place? He was just there a minute before it all went black… because of… the smell…

Why was there a trail going back to the memorial from the place he found himself fainted? Why did it seem like Chase was dragged from where he was?

A mass of air moved harshly behind the man, who only realized a big creature stood menacingly to his back when a silhouette appeared on the ground.

Everything clicked. And Brody didn’t even look back before running.

A shame, it was in vain.

The creature’s tail wrapped itself spryly to one of his legs – all He needed. Tripping, Chase found himself being dragged along, closer and closer to the snake’s presence.

— _Chasey…_ — It called with a bittersweet melody dancing on Its forked tongue as He pet-named the human — Where do you think you’re going, sssssweetie?

Brody tried as he could to claw out his way free of the blood-thirsty naga, but to no effect. Soon, Their human arms were – almost - gently hugging the smaller one, keeping him trapped like a helpless mouse.

— Let me go! Don’t touch me! — He tossed and shook his body away from the creature, but it seemed to no use, like It wasn’t even trying to make an effort. Chase’s heart was beating so fast it seemed like it would burst out of his chest at any moment, cold sweat dripping from his forehead — Don’t! Don’t fucking do this to me!

Anti chuckled like the sadist he was. Chase’s helplessness was a delight.

— How can I let such a sweet, little thing slip by like this? You’re a golden one… My special boy… — Too busy trying to break through, Brody’s mind not thinking pass the “getaway” objective, he forgot the first rule; _do not look the demon in **His** eyes_.

Placing a gentle clawed hand on his chin, Anti guided his head around to find the snake’s stare. It was too late when Chase recalled what he wasn’t supposed to do, already finding himself staring back in His gaze. He felt dizzy, and suddenly everything but Anti was just a blur, all his focus boiling down to the creature who smiled back at him.

Tilting Their head, Anti admired Chase’s hypnotized, blank stare. His body had ceased shaking around, now relaxing under the ongoing snake tail wrapping itself more and more around it, trapping Brody further. His mouth was half open, drooling even. He couldn’t stop staring into the psychedelic maze that His eyes had become, multiple multicolored circles flashing his victim, Chase's downfall. And Anti loved every second of it. He grinned, letting his sharp teeth show, and He could swear he saw the human look down at his mouth in awe.

— Feeling comfortable now, Chase?

— Yes, I’ve never been more comfortable — His mouth answered, his mind clouded by anything other than _His_ smile, _His_ stare, **Him** as a whole. Something deep down seemed to scream, shout and beg for Chase to snap out of it – a small leftover of his consciousness, trying to reach out. But he also convinced himself that even deeper down, he liked it. He liked every second of it, of not having control over his own mind. He loved it. He _craved_ for it.

— Good. — Anti ran his fingers across Brody’s cheek, his claws barely touching him. He saw the human close his eyes and give in to the affection, tilting his head to His hand.

— You’re my special boy, aren’t you, Chase? — He asked, already knowing the answer.

— Yes, I’m your special boy.

— And you’re going to obey me — He said more seriously, but still keeping the gentle expression.

— Yes, I’m going to obey you — Chase replied with a blank, yet almost delightful tone.

— I am your master.

— You are my master…

— And you’re my puppet.

Chase didn’t answer right away. It made the naga raise an eyebrow in concern and get close to his hypnotized victim’s face in suspicion.

— Chasey, sweetie… — He kept the gentle composure — I didn’t hear your answer.

Brody was staring blankly into whatever was in front of it, not focusing on the demon’s face anymore. His eyes weren’t back to normal, although, but it was quite like his mind became too foggy even for focusing on his master. Nothing some delicate rubs of Anti’s claws in his neck wouldn’t fix, making him look up again, and smile at his master’s gaze.

— I’m your puppet, entirely yours to use as you please… Master…

With those exact words, Chase couldn’t have gotten a brighter, more sinister and wicked smile out of the creature. Playing mind games with him for weeks, every time he came to his precious memorial really paid off; he was deeper into His hypnosis than any of the others. More prone to the praise and devotion than any other mindless human he had under His control.

That won Chase something the others only could dream of – if they even were able to dream; sticking his forked tongue out, Anti granted his newest puppet a deep kiss. It was messy and the Demon felt proud of claiming every inch of the human’s mouth for Himself. He was _His_ after all. All His, no exceptions, no objections. Chase was slow to close his eyes for the occasion, as you’d expect from having your mind in a pure and constant blur, but soon his center of attention was purely the kiss, having his own tongue wrapped by his Master’s, being guided by Their human arms to warp his own around the creature’s chest.

— Ah, Chase… I knew you were special… — He said as soon as both parted, going back to rubbing his hand, his sharp claws against Brody’s cheek and down his neck, but not hurting him in the slightest; just caressing his sweet, docile and remarkable human — _Such a good puppet for me_.

**Author's Note:**

> the art that inspired the fic: https://www.instagram.com/p/B4v-57enVuG/
> 
> i hope using he/they/it pronouns for anti didnt get confusing aksjkasj i liked to play a bit with it tho, and also the fact that the pronouns are always capitalized when referring to anti
> 
> my instagram & tumblr are @purpleishcipher  
thanks for reading! <3


End file.
